A Girl With A Pure Heart
by Jenix
Summary: Sasuke: a playboy, a singer, and had many friends. His life was perfect, until four transfer students came to his school. And one of them became his target. Will he get past his target's protecter? SasuSaku, HinaNaru, TenNeji, InoShika, and lots more.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story, hope you guys like it!**

Transfer students

A spiked, raven-haired boy came into the classroom wearing his school uniform: Black pants, white collar shirt, and black jacket. His name was Sasuke. He's a singer and a player. That's why he came in with a girl in his arm around her waist.

"Well, I'll see you next class," Sasuke said seductively while pecking a kiss on her lips.

"Okay," said the girl name Fuka as she kisses back and ran out to go to her class.

Sasuke walked towards his desk which is at the back, where his friends were and sat there.

"Hey Sasuke, when are you going to play with that girl and dump her?" ask a blond-hair boy while sitting on his desk.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"What do you think, Naruto?" ask Shikamaru, as he lazily lean his head back against the wall beside Sasuke's desk.

"Shikamaru, don't even ask, he's too much an idiot to figure that out," said Neji.

"Hey! I am not that stupid!" he exclaimed.

Then, a person with bow-shaped, black hair with brownish-black eyes and paler than everyone, came in and sat on his desk at the back near the window.

"Hey James!" shouted Naruto as he pat his back, "How are you?" he exclaim as James growled dangerously at him.

"Don't touch me, fool," James commands coldly which made Naruto back off a little.

"Geez, you're colder than Sasuke is. All you need is a girl-"

"I don't need a girlfriend," he interrupted before Naruto could finish.

"Gosh, lighten up a little bit, James," said Naruto before the bell rings which made all the students sit back at their seats.

Then the teacher walked in smiling. "Hello class, today we have four new students here, so give it up here for Haruno Sakura, Yufie Jenny, Chaos Chloe, and Sai," he said. One girl with pink hair and emerald eyes came in wearing her new school uniform: black tank top with a pink tie and black mini-skirt.

"Hello, my name is Sakura," she said with a smile and bowed. The boys in class cat whistle her and wooted except Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and James.

Then another girl came in with long, black hair with grayish eyes. "Hello, my name is Chloe," she said with a smile and bow. The boys in class also cat whistle her and wooted.

Another girl with long, black hair with dark, brown eyes smaller than Chloe, came in but tripped and landed on the ground which made some boys chuckled at her and girls laugh at her. She then stood up and rubbed the back of her head. "Hello, my name is Jenny. As you can see, I am clumsy," she said as the other new girls sweat drop at her clumsiness, and the boys still cat whistle the girl and wooted.

Then a boy with raven hair and onyx eye came in. "Hello my name is Sai," he said with a fake smile which is unnoticed except the three new girls. The girls in class squels at him and some thought that he's Sasuke's twin.

Out of no where, Jenny took out her mallet and hit Sai's head with it. "Don't you fake smile at our new lovely class!" she scolded while he was rubbing the spot where she hit him.

Okay! Okay! I won't!" he shouted. The class sweat dropped at the scene, so dose the two other girls and the teacher.

"Okay you four, let me assign your new seats," said the teacher, Iruka. "Chloe, you will be sitting in front of James. James raise your hand please," he said. James raises his hand slowly while resting his chin on his hand looking out the window. Chloe went over there quietly and took her seat. While walking over there, she receives glares from the girls.

"Jenny, you may sit between James and Sasuke," Iruka said as he pointed a seat between the boys.

Jenny gasps and pointed at Sasuke. "S-Saucy-chan?" she said as Sasuke looked at her and blinked twice.

His eyes widen. "J-Jenny?" he said in shock.

"Saucy-chan!" Jenny said as she ran towards him with open arms. One of his fan girls saw this with fury in her eyes and tripped Jenny which made her land on Sasuke to the ground. All his fan girls in class gasp.

Jenny sat up and realizes her position; she was sitting on his stomach. "Saucy-chan, you alive?" she asks.

"Duh!" he said as he glares at her.

"Yay!" she said as she bent down to hug him, but then, a hand grabbed the back of her collar shirt and pulled her off of Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, if my friend was disturbing you," said Sai with a fake smile on. He set Jenny on her foot while she had tears of rivers coming out.

"Not at all," Sasuke said as he stood up, "But I am glad to see you again, Jenny," he said with a small smile.

"Really?" Jenny said with her eyes brighten.

"**(Sigh)** Yes…" Sasuke said.

"Yay!" Jenny exclaim. She gave him a quick hug and drags him to his seat and sat next to him.

Iruka took a deep breath before continuing. "Sakura, you'll be sitting in front of Sasuke and Sai, you'll be sitting on the right side of Sakura," he said. Both Sai and Sakura nodded at their teacher and sat on their seats.

After class, it was their break time. All four new students walked out the door and talked about their classes and stuff. While walking, they saw few people walking outside for break which made the four a little happy especially Sakura because she loves outside. So they walked outside and wonder around the campus to look for a good spot.

Sakura looked around and then, her eyes turn bright with a huge smile on her face. "Hey guys, why don't we sit over there?" she said as she pointed a cherry blossom tree with no one around it.

Jenny's eyes brighten. "That's a beautiful place for our hang out! Good eye Saku-chan!" Jenny exclaim. "Last one is a Sai!" she shouted as she ran towards it. Sakura and Chloe followed her.

Sai growled and started to chase after Jenny. "Very funny Jenny!" he shouted.

From the distance a group of boys were looking at them.

"Yo, Sasuke how do you know that girl who tackled you?" ask a spiked, red hair boy with red eyes named Ryu.

"Hn, we've known each other when we were seven," he replied.

"I see," said Ryu with a smirk on.

A spiked, brown hair boy with brown eyes sighed at his cousin. "Don't tell me you're going to hit on that girl?" Kenta ask.

"Of course I am," Ryu said as he eye on Jenny talking to her friends about a joke which made her friends laugh.

Sasuke glare at him. "Don't even think of sleeping with her and dump her like trash," growled Sasuke. When Ryu looked at him, he shivered at the glare Sasuke was giving him.

"Alright! I won't date her!" exclaim Ryu.

"You and Naruto have the same brain but different personality," said Neji as he was leaning against the wall.

"Hey!" shouted both Naruto and Ryu.

Kenta looked around and found something was missing. "Hey guys, where's James at?" he ask.

"He said he needed time alone," said Shikamaru as he lay on the grassy ground looking at the clouds.

Sasuke looked at the group again and eyed at the pink hair girl who's laughing at Sai and Jenny because they were arguing about which animal will win in a fight. He smirked.

"Hey guys I'm going to grab a drink, okay?" ask Sakura.

"Okay, but if anything happens Saku-chan, push the button!" Jenny said.

Sakura nodded and walked into the school building. As she walked in, she didn't notice three boys were tailing her with a smirk on their faces. Sakura stops in front of a water machine; she inserted fifty cents in it and presses a button to let a water bottle come out. She bent down and grabbed it, but when she turns around she found three handsome looking boys right in front of her face which made her jump back in surprise and her back against the machine which made it automatically push the button.

"Wolves!" Jenny shouted.

"Bears!" Sai shouted back.

"Wolves!"

"Bears!"

"Wol-" Jenny was interrupted, when all three of them started to shake up and down for a couple of minutes. All three of them took out their devices.

"Sakura's in trouble! We got to-"

"Don't worry Sai, I'll take care of those perverted people," Jenny sigh and knew that boys would hit on her.

"Hello sweetie, how are ya'?" said one of them. Sakura could smell a disgusting scent from their breath and guess it was alcohol which means they're drunk.

"J-Just going back to my friends," Sakura stammered.

"How about you come with us," said another as he reaches to grab her arm, but gets slapped away by her.

"No! Please leave me alone!" she shouted.

"Why you bitch! No one rejects me!" he shouted and raise his hand. Sakura closes her eyes for the blow, but nothing happen only gasps. Sakura slowly opens her eyes to see Sasuke holding the person's wrist.

"I suggest you don't ever touch her and leave," Sasuke said dangerously.

"Y-Yes Sasuke," said the person. Sasuke let go of his hand and made all three boys run off.

"_H-He saved me? A total complete stranger, but he still saves me?"_ Sakura ask herself and forgot he was still in front of her.

"Hey," he said which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes," she asks.

"You okay?" he said.

"Yes, thank you very much," Sakura bowed, "But why did you save me? A complete stranger?" she asks.

Sasuke sighed. "Aren't you Jenny's friend?" he said as Sakura nodded.

"I'm her friend also, if I didn't save you, she'll kill me," he said. Sakura giggled.

"Sorry, I forgot that you were one of her friends," she said, "But thank you for the rescue, how can I ever repay you?" she said with a warm smile.

Sasuke smirked and looked at her body. Sakura notice this and blushed. "How can you repay me?" he said seductively as he stepped closer towards her. Sakura press her back against the machine again still blushing. "How about a kiss?" he said still smirking and press his body against hers. Sakura put her hands on her chest and tried to push him off.

"N-No thank you," she said still flush. Sasuke smirk grew wider.

"Rejecting a nice offer?" he said as he leans to capture her lips, but before he could a mallet hits on top of his head. "What the fuck?!" he shouted as he started rubbing his head and was about to return it with a punch in the face, but only to see an old friend glaring at him. Jenny crossed her arms against her chest with a mallet in her hand.

"And what were you doing to Saku-chan?" she said with an eyebrow raised.

Sasuke laugh nervously while still rubbing his head. "Just having a not-making out conversation with her," he said nervously. Jenny hit him with her mallet again on his cheek and he flew three feet to the side.

"Wrong! You're still the same Saucy-chan who I knew!" she shouted. She, then, faced Sakura with a smile, grabbed her wrist, and walked towards the exit of the building. "Come on Saku-chan, Chloe-chan and Sai are waiting," she said.

"O-Okay…" she said as she looked back at the lifeless Sasuke on the ground.

When they were out of view, Sasuke slowly stood up rubbing his cheek. _"Damn, she hits harder than before,"_ he thought and smirked, "_Haruno Sakura, you are definitely the new target,"_ he finishes.

"Does she always hit you with her mallet when you anger her?" said a voice behind him. Sasuke didn't bother looking at him.

"Sometimes, but why do you care, James?" Sasuke said.

"Hn," James said as he walked pass him and out the exit. Sasuke just watched him walking out.

"Hey Sasuke!" shouted a boy behind him which made Sasuke hit him on the top of his head.

"Not so loud, dope," Sasuke said as he rub his left ear which Naruto almost made it deaf.

"Ow! Sorry!" Naruto said as he rubs his head.

"Hn," Sasuke said and walked away.

Outside, Jenny, Chloe, Sai, and Sakura were sitting on the branches of the cherry blossom tree. Chloe was text messaging on her phone which made all three of them look at her with curiosity. Chloe stopped text messaging and turn to them with a big smile.

"Ooooooooooo! Chloe-chan's smiling! That means something good is going to happen!" exclaim Jenny.

"Yup! Guess what guys?! Anthony-kun's transferring here too and are going to live an apartment next to ours!" she said.

"Oh…" said Jenny.

"My…" said Sakura.

"Gosh!" both Jenny and Sakura shouted and hugged Chloe.

"You are the best Chloe-chan!" said Sakura. Sai turn his backs on them and had river made out of his tears rolling down his cheek.

"I feel so left out," he mutters which all three girls could hear.

"No your not Sai-chan!" said Chloe and drag Sai into a group hug.

"Hey guys, breaks almost over, we should go back in now," said Sakura. All of them nodded and jump off the branches.

The next period, Sakura didn't have Jenny, Chloe, and Sai; so she's a little afraid. She was standing outside of the class waiting for the teacher to assign her seat.

"Hey," said a familiar voice behind her. Sakura turns around to see who it was and it was no other then Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura blush because of their first encounter, but Sasuke just stare at her like she wasn't his target.

_Jenny dragged Sasuke somewhere on school campus and let him go._

"_What is it Jenny," said Sasuke lazily. Jenny just glares at him._

"_Saucy-chan, I know she's in your next class so don't you dare play with her! Okay?!" shouted Jenny._

"_You know I wouldn't do that," said Sasuke. With that, Jenny slapped him across the face which surprises him because she never done that before._

"_I mean it Sasuke! She's special and weak!" Jenny shouted with tears starting roll down her face, she closes her eyes for crying further. "She might die because she has cancer right now," she finishes as Sasuke looked at her with shock. Jenny then opens her eyes. "Please take care of her at a class that she doesn't have us in because she gets scare and might pass out, okay?" Jenny said. Sasuke nodded slowly which made Jenny turn her back and walked away, but stopped on her tracks. "She'll get surgery in two months and there is a chance that she might not make it; so please take care of her…"_

"Look, I'm sorry from before, we gotten in a wrong start," Sasuke said who made Sakura took a deep breath and smiled.

"It's okay, "she said as she held out a hand. "My name is Haruno Sakura, what's yours?" she asks.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said as he shook her hand and pull her inside the class.

While dragging her to the back, a girl came up to Sasuke and slung her arms around his neck. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" she sequel and gave a peck on his lip. When she notices a girl behind him, she gave her a dirty look. "Sasuke-kun, who's this girl? Did she win a VIP or something?" she asks.

"No, she's just a friend of mine, that's all," he replied, "Fuka, can you give us a minute?" he said.

"Sure!" she exclaims and brushes pass Sakura while giving her 'don't-you-try-anything-funny' look while Sakura just smile at her.

Sasuke dragged her to the back seat and made her sit by him. "Sakura, look, just sit here and don't talk to anyone that you don't know, unless it's your friend, understood?" Sasuke ask. Sakura nodded.

"Hey Sasuke!" said a loud voice from behind Sasuke which made Sasuke hit his head. "Ow! What was that for?" said Naruto while rubbing the second bump on his head.

"I'm right next to you, so you don't have to shout," Sasuke said.

Naruto just stared at Sakura ignoring Sasuke's word. "You must be the new girl!" Naruto exclaim while smiling at Sakura as she smile back. "My name is Uzamaki Naruto!" He shouted, but not very loud.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," she said.

"You're so pretty! I like you! I hope we become great friends!" Naruto exclaim. (Loud mouth)

"I hope so too," said Sakura.

"Oh! I want to introduce you to my friends!" he said as he drags her to another group of people. "Sakura I want you to meet Neji, Shikamaru, Ryu, Kenta, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and James who is in another class," he said as he pointed to everyone he introduces except James.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura," she said with a smile.

"Sakura? That fits you," said Ino with a smile and held out her hand. "Welcome to the group," she said.

"Thanks," Sakura said as she shook it. "But can three more people join this group too?"

"Sure!" said Tenten.

"Okay, I'll introduce you to them at lunch," Sakura said.

After class, the groups were heading for lunch until they heard banging sounds in another class.

"Oh no," Sakura said.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" ask Hinata.

"Jenny-chan," she said as she runs to the class with her new friends following her.

While running, they saw a lot of people crowding around it with Chloe and Sai in it.

"Chloe-chan, Sai-kun what happen?" ask Sakura as she stopped in front of them.

"Oh Sakura-chan, thank god you're here! Jenny-chan's out of control and try to hammer that boy she's chasing with her mallet," explain Chloe.

Sakura went in the classroom to find Jenny chasing after a boy with her mallet and the classroom messy.

"Come back here!" she said as she swings her mallet at him whom he ducked and tripped Jenny, but she did a flip and landed perfectly.

"James? Jenny?" said Sasuke as he watches the two.

"Jenny-chan stop!" Sakura said as she hugged Jenny from behind.

"S-Saku-chan?" Jenny said as she lower her mallet and her head. "Okay, I'll stop murdering the boy…" she said which give a hint that she's calm so Sakura could let go of her.

Then, a fist launch at Jenny who she easily caught and looked up to glare at James. "We could take this outside, but I'm just wasting my strength," she said as she let go of his fist.

"James, what did you do?" Sasuke growled.

"Hn, just crush her bag of cheez it," James said.

"Yeah! And it was bought by Chloe-chan!" she shouted as anime tears comes out.

"Jenny-chan, here's another one," Chloe said as she handed it to Jenny.

"Yay!" she said and hugged Chloe.

"Hn, I admit you fight well, but I'm better," James said as he walks out of the class.

Jenny sighs. "I better go apologize before we become rivals since he's one of Saucy-chan's friends!" she said as she runs off while waving.

"That is one weird friend you guys have there," said Kenta.

"We know, she's been that way," said Sai.

"Oh, guys, these are my two other friends, Sai-kun and Chloe-chan," Sakura said.

"Hi there," said Chloe and Sai waved.

"What's up," said Ryu as the group walked out of class and went to lunch.

**Done! Stay tune for the next chapter of… (Drum roll) A Girl With A Pure Heart.**


	2. Class days and arrested

**Hi! Here's the next chappy! I don't own Naruto or the song "Hold on" by the Jonas Brothers.**

Class days and arrested

During lunch, Naruto was talking about lots of jokes which made the girls giggle and boys chuckled.

"Oh! And one time, when Sasuke and I were eleven years old, we were at the park. We went to played at this huge sand box and after a few-"

"Dope, shut the hell up about it," said Sasuke as he glared dagger at Naruto which gives a hint of warning. So Naruto just shut his mouth tightly which made the group laugh while Sasuke smirks.

"Hey guys!" shouted from behind them at the lunch room entrance. The girl who shouted was Jenny and what's surprisingly is that she's on James's back and waving at the group with one hand as the other covers his hair. "Guess what I gave James-chan?" she didn't let anyone answer show she revealed his hair. It was all messy and short, but it made him look hotter than before; so he earned lots of squealing comments from his fan girls.

"Oh my gosh! James-kun, go out with me!" said one girl.

"No, go out with me instead of these whores! We look so good together!"

"Marry me and I'll bear your children!" James growled dangerously all the way to the group and still has Jenny on his back. When they got there, he gently set Jenny on a chair and sat next to her.

"So what happen, James?" Ryu said and smirked while nudging him on the side which James slapped it away.

"Hn," James said.

"I'll just tell you guys what happen," said Jenny. "I tackled him and rearranged his hair style, then he chase after me around the school parking lot, and last, I tripped and ended up with a wounded knee with a sprain ankle, but luckily, he brought an extra band-aid with him, and that's what happened!" Jenny exclaim.

"Wow, I never thought James-kun could be so helpful and sweet," said Ino while winking at James which he ignored.

"Yup, he's a good friend," Jenny smiles at James.

"Hn," James says as he walks out of the cafeteria with a small smile on his face.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…" Chloe said while staring at a walking James. "Hey guys I have things to take care of, so I'll see you in the next class."

"Okay Chloe-chan," said Sakura. With that, Chloe walked off and went to James's way.

"Hey Saku-chan," said Jenny.

"Mmmmm?" said Sakura.

"Who's your new friends' exception of Saucy-chan," said Jenny.

"Saucy-chan?" said Naruto while laughing with Ryu, followed by chuckling and giggling: Shikamaru, Neji, Kenta, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Shut it, dope! You already knew that a long time ago," Sasuke said as he glares at Naruto.

"What do you mean by that?" ask Naruto. Sasuke was about to answer.

"Oh! Jenny-chan, this is Neji-san, Shikamaru-san, Naruto-kun (**A/N:** Because Naruto told her not to add the "san"), Ino-san, Hinata-san, Kenta-san, Ryu-san, and Tenten-san," Sakura said.

"Otouto?" Jenny said as she stares at Naruto.

"What?" said the group except Sasuke.

"Otouto, you don't… r-remember me?" Jenny said with anime tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hmmmmmmm…" said Naruto while thinking.

"_Three… Two… One…"_ thought Sasuke as he rolls his eyes.

"Oh! Onee-chan!" Naruto said as he ran up and hug Jenny.

"Yay! You remember me!" Exclaim Jenny happily as she hugs back. While the rest of the group just stare them in complete shock and mouth hanging open.

"S-So you're Naruto's big sister?" ask Shikamaru.

"Not really, but he is like a little brother to me," Jenny said as he ruffles Naruto's hair. "So how's my Otouto been doing?"

"Great!" shouted Naruto.

"Saucy-chan, how's Otouto been doing?" ask Jenny.

"Hmmm… He's still an idiot who loves ramen," Sasuke replied.

"I see…" Jenny said.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke," Naruto said as he glared at him while Sasuke just smirked at him.

"Oh and Saucy-chan, where's Weasel-chan?" Jenny asks.

"Hn, he's working at the company," Sasuke answers. Jenny pouted.

"Awwww… I wanted to hug him since it's been a long time…" Jenny said and shrugs, "Oh well, now let's go to our next class, come on Sai-chan, Saku-chan!" exclaim Jenny as she dragged the two teen to their next class as some follow because of the same hall or class.

The next class was music for Sakura, Chloe, Jenny, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji and Anko is the teacher for the class.

"Ok class! Today we have four new students who seem to be musicians," Anko said as she stares at the four students. "Will you kids mind to play a song to show this class how good you are?" ask Anko.

"We would but we can't, not until maybe two months," said Jenny.

"And why is that?" ask Anko.

"Because um…" said Sai, then he walk up to Anko and whisper something in her ear. Anko's eyes widen and slowly nodded in understanding.

"Okay, since you guys can't play a song for a while, how about we let you guys listen to our number one famous band in our school and in the world," Anko said to them.

"That'll be great," said Sakura with a smile. Anko smiled back at the sweet and innocent girl.

"Ok then, let's introduce these students the famous band "The Fire Demons," said Anko as she signal Sasuke and his friends/band members to the small stage while the class clapped.

"Yay! Woot! Go Fire Demons!" Exclaim Jenny while holding a small flag with the band faces on it and shaking her butt side to side. Everyone stopped clapping and stared at her like she was an alien from outer space. It took Jenny a while to notice and stopped what she was doing.

"What? Can't a girl cheer for her friends?" Jenny asks with an eyebrow raised. With this, everyone turn their head back towards the band and Jenny's friends only sweat dropped.

"Yup, its official, your friend is definitely the weirdest person I ever met," said Shikamaru to Naruto and Sasuke while preparing his instrument: Shikamaru plays base guitar, Neji plays electric guitar, Sasuke also plays the electric guitar, and Naruto plays drums.

"We know that," Naruto said while polishing his drum stick. (Whatever you call it. o-o') Sasuke tapped the micro phone to see if it's working which it did. He looked at his friends to see if they're ready. His friends nodded at him and he nodded back and turns around towards the class.

"Okay, this song is called "Hold on," Sasuke said and he, Shikamaru, and Neji started to play while Sasuke's the lead singer.

_We don't have time left to regret (Hold on)  
It will take more than common sense (Hold on)  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
There's more to life than just to live_

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Sakura smiled at them with excitement, I mean she never heard their songs before and never knew how beautiful their voices are too. She's really glad she makes new friends in this school who are really nice to her.

James was walking down the halls carrying a folder towards the office, but stopped at his track to hear his friend's music. He looked at the door window and saw his friends on stage. He looked at the classes and saw his 'new' friends.

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

When James heard those lines, he clenches his fist until it turns white and continues walking.__

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

Sasuke looked around the people in front of him and stopped at the pink hair girl and saw her smiling. He smirked at her. She notices this and blushes, but still smile.

"_So innocently cute,"_ thought Sasuke.

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

While the song dies down, everyone clapped and cheered especially the fan girls who squealed. Sasuke and his friends bowed and put up their instruments away. It wasn't really a surprise to see Jenny running up while dragging her three friends to the stage to meet Sasuke and his friends. When she went up there, she started to babbled how great they were while her friends just complimented them.

After a few moments, the bell rung for their next class; Sakura didn't have History class with Jenny or Sai. She had it with Chloe, Sasuke, Kenta, Ino, and Hinata. In class, Ino, Hinata, and Chloe were talking about how their life has been going on; Kenta and Sakura just talked about what they do on weekends and other stuff to get to know each other. While Sasuke was a bit jealous and wishes that **he** was the one and **only** one to talk to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted a girl by the door. Sasuke looked at the door to see his girlfriend, Fuka. He was a little disgusted at how she changed her normal school uniform into a smaller fitted on. (**A/N: **She's a slut I tell you!) She started walked towards her lovely boyfriend while his fan girls glared at her and whisper to each other at how slutty she is and lucky to be Sasuke's boyfriend. She smirked at the girls who glared at her, but disgusted at the pink hair girl. She accidentally bumps past her which made Sakura fall on her butt.

"What was that for?" Kenta said as he helped Sakura up to her feet and glare at Fuka.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Fuka coldly while glaring at Sakura.

"It's okay," Sakura said with a smile. When Sasuke saw this he clenches his fist and he glared at Fuka. Fuka ignore Sakura's response and walked in front of Sasuke's desk. Ino, Hinata, and Chloe saw what happened and rush over to Sakura.

"Yeah! You better walk away, bitch!" Ino shouted at Fuka's back. Fuka was already in front of Sasuke's desk; she turned her head towards Ino.

"I said I'm sorry, pig," Fuka said with a smirk at Ino while she gave her a glare with disgust.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" said Chloe.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura replied.

"Sasuke-kun, did you miss-"

"We're over," Sasuke said still glaring at her.

"What?! But we hadn't started dating yet!" she yelled while slamming her hands on his desk which got people's attention in the room.

"You should've thought of that before you try something on my friend," he said while showing a little red in his eyes. She knew what will happen if she argues further; so she nodded quickly and paste walk towards her seat (which was the front of the class). Sakura just looked confuse and walked to Sasuke. Sasuke notice Sakura's approaching and quickly hid the redness of his eyes and looked at her with a smirk planted on his face.

"Sasuke-san, why did you dump that girl?" ask Sakura.

"Because she pissed me off," he replied like it was nothing.

"But she's pretty, rich, and perfect for you, isn't she?" ask Sakura again.

"She was just another fan girl. I just use girls so I wouldn't be chase by packs of them," he said.

"But isn't it wrong to use people?" Sakura ask. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, I rather use a girl instead of getting run over by a stamped," Sasuke joked. Sakura giggled. Sasuke found it cute too. He smiles a little for a second and just change to his expressionless face on. I mean an Uchiha must not ruin their reputation unless you're a girl. (**A/N: **Right…)

"I didn't know the mighty Sasuke have a sense of humor," Sakura said while giggling. Sasuke smirked, but in his mind he wanted to smile. When the bell rang, the students went to their seats and the teacher with silver hair came in with an orange book in his hand.

"Good afternoon class," said the teacher while leaning against the front of the desk. (**A/N: **He's not going to be late today since he wants to see the two new girls… Pervert!)

"Good afternoon Kakashi-sensei," said the students except Sasuke, Sakura and Chloe. Kakashi grabs a clipboard off of his desk.

"Response when I call your name," he said. "Hyuga Hinata."

"H-Here"

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Here!"

"Ryuozuki Kenta"

"Here," said Kenta.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"Can I get a 'here,' please?" ask Kakashi.

"Hn," said Sasuke again. Kakashi sighed and continue to call roll.

"Sus- Blah! Blah! Blah! Okay, is there anyone I haven't called yet?" ask Kakashi as he looked around the room to see two hands raised. "So you two lovely girls are the new student in my class? Okay, give me your name please," said Kakashi.

"Haruno Sakura," said Sakura.

"Chao Chloe," said Chloe as Kakashi nodded and write their name down on the clipboard.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, how come you're early today?" ask Kenta.

"Because I just want to see my new lovely students," replied Kakashi with a fake smile.

"_Right…"_ thought all the students with a sweat drop except for Chloe and Sakura.

"Anyways, one of you explain what the two students do in my class. Oh, and the board is back here," said Kakashi pointing the chalkboard behind him. Everyone nodded except Chloe and Sakura.

"Sakura, Chloe," said Sasuke since both girls sit in front of his desk. Both girls turn their heads to Sasuke. "What you have to do is copy the stuff on the board and that's it," said Sasuke.

"That's it? What we do after that?" ask Sakura.

"You do anything you want except getting out of this class without permission and until the bell rings," Sasuke explains.

"Wow! This class is easy," said Chloe as she started to copy off the board as fast as she could.

Sakura giggled at her friend. "Chloe-chan slow down, you might sore your hand," Sakura said as she copies the board.

"But if I slow down, I can't talk to Ino-chan and Hinata-chan," Chloe whines.

"You have enough time to talk to them," Sakura said still giggling. Sasuke just smile a bit but then, turn towards the board and copy the information. After writing the notes down, Chloe rushes towards Ino and Hinata while Kenta just talk to some of his friends which leave Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"Sasuke-san, why did you and the other form a band?" ask Sakura out of no where.

"We were bored," Sasuke replied.

"How did you and Jenny-chan met?" she said.

"When we were like seven, she was the only little girl that Itachi, who is my big brother, liked as a little sister. So Aniki introduce me to her and that's when it all started until she had to move away to America with her parents when she was age thirteen, but one thing that's bothering me," he said.

"What is it?" Sakura ask.

"Why did she come back with you guys? And where's her parents?" he asks.

"She came back with the others and me because she doesn't want to leave us and her parents…" Sakura hesitated which Sasuke notice and knew there is going to be bad news. "Her parents were lovely and nice, but one day, when her parents went to work, three robbers came and told them to give them money. They gave them the money but instead of letting them live, they shoot them instead…" Sakura explains as tears started to flow down her cheek. She wiped them quickly as she continues the story. Sasuke was shocked and angry at the same time, I mean he known her parents before. "She took it hard, she couldn't bear it, and she blames herself for it. It took her six months to get over it before she's back to her old self again. We knew she's still blaming herself because sometimes she cries at night and blame herself in her sleep. That's all I know," she said as she wiped the remaining tears. When she looked at Sasuke, she could see the shock and anger in his eyes.

"S-Sasuke-san, it's alright, she'll be fine," Sakura said while looking at him worriedly.

"W-Why?" Sasuke said as he lower his head and his bang covers his face. His shoulders were shaking uncontrollable. "Why didn't she tell me before?" He mutters to himself.

"Sasuke-san, please don't ask her questions about her parents death. It'll bring back bad memories," Sakura said.

"Why should I listen to you? It's not like you have dead parents?" ask Sasuke as he glare at Sakura. Sakura flinched but smiled.

"I do," Sakura said simply still with a smile. When Sasuke heard that, his eyes widen and it felt like time stopped for a few seconds.

"Y-You…" Sasuke was too shocked to spit it out.

"Yes… Me too," Sakura said.

"Sakura I-I'm… I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," Sakura said with a smile on her face. Sasuke was about to say something but only get interrupted by the bell.

"Well, that's the end of school," she said as she gathers her stuff. "Ja ne, Sasuke-san," she said with a smile before walking out with Ino, Hinata, and Chloe.

Chloe and Sakura were outside of the school gates waiting for their two other friends to come out.

"Sakura-chan! Chloe-chan!" shouted a familiar voice that's running towards them. They looked at the person who called their names and only to see Sai with a serious look.

"What's up, Sai?" ask Chloe. Sai stopped in front of them panting from running.

"Jenny and **(pant) **James **(pant)** got arrested," Sai said. Both Sakura and Chloe's eyes widen.

"Are you serious?" said Sakura. Sai nodded.

"When, why, and where?" ask Chloe.

"During P.E., we were doing a partner exercise and guess who paired up together?" he said.

"James-san and Jenny-chan?" replied Sakura as Sai nodded.

"After a few minutes of exercising, Jenny started to shout at James for some reason, and James just ignored her. Jenny was crying while shouting… When some of his fan girls told her to shut the fuck up, she punched them and said stay out of it. When I was going to help her, James punched her on the stomach and you can guess what happened next," Sai said.

"We got to go and get her at the police station," said Sakura as her two friends nodded.

**Yay! Finish the chapter! Let's see what will happen next on the next chapter. R&R plz and thank you!**


	3. ANTHONY!

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! Jenny here, happy and energetic again! Lol, I would like to thank you guys for being patient and some who comforted me.**

**THANK YOU!**

deedee2034, **Rae Ahn Mae****, **_i love hershey__,_ LoveIsMyHate, Emo Vampire Princess Bella, **butterflyXD****,** _itachigirl101__,_ WiNtErToUcH, Hazureskywar, **animeloverxoxox****,** and _CherryBlossomAvenger__._

ANTHONY?!

Jenny and James were on a bench inside a cell. Both of them sat far away as possible from each other.

"Why did you say that?" Asks Jenny with a tear daring to fall out of her eyes. James ignored her and looked the other way from her.

"I…" Jenny bit down her bottom lips and looked up glaring with hatred at James. "I hate you, why are you like this towards me? I done nothing to you!" she said as a tear roll down her face. James looked at her expressionless.

"Have you forgotten our promise together?" he questioned.

"W-What promise?" Jenny responds.

"When we were little, maybe like five-years-old, you made a pinky promise to me that we would stick together and never leaving each other," he said.

"What? What are you talking about? I never met you at age f-" Jenny paused then gasp. "James, do you remember what day or when I stopped playing with you?"

"At age six, why?" he said.

"James, that's when I got ran over and lost my memory," Jenny said softly.

"What? You mean you were that girl on the news that day?" said James.

"Yes, that was me. The little girl who got ran over," she said. James looked down and ashamed what he did in gym to her. After a few minutes, James felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a smile.

"At least… I came back. Isn't that fine?" she said still smiling. James smiled a little and hugged her. Jenny didn't react but hugged back with a tear rolling down her face.

"I'm glad you're back in my life, Jenny," said James. They never let go of each other until they heard a door opened. They quickly let go of each other and looked away. A girl who dresses up as a cop walked by and took out the keys. Behind her was the familiar group: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ryu, Sai, Chloe, Kenta, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"James and Jenny, you both are free to go," said the cop. When she opened the door, Sasuke rushed in, grabbed James by the collar, and pushed him against the wall glaring daggers directly at the eyes.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" he said. James just looked at him expressionless.

"I did nothing," James replied. Sasuke was about to punch him across the cheeks until four hands grabbed him. He looked at the owner of the hands and saw both Jenny and Sakura.

"Stop Saucy-chan, he's right. He didn't do anything, I did. Now let him go," said Jenny. Sasuke let go of James as Jenny told him. James fixed his collar and walked pass Sasuke and out the exit. Everyone looked at him. Jenny smile at his back.

"So, what happened? I mean like in the gym," ask Ryu.

"Well, let's say it's just personal," Jenny said and walked out the cell. Everyone shrugged and walked out. Everyone was walking out normally except two people who were behind the rest.

"See, I told you everything was fine," Sakura said while nudging at Sasuke's side. Sasuke smirked and patted her head.

"Whatever you say, pinky," Sasuke said.

"What did you call me, player?" said Sakura.

"Pin-ky," Sasuke said. With that, Sakura punched him playfully on his arm.

"Ow, you hurt my wittle arm," Sasuke said childishly. Sakura giggled cutely which Sasuke smiled, a real smile but it was little.

"Since when did the mighty Uchiha Sasuke say something childish?" Sakura said while still giggling.

"I have my ways," Sasuke said. He looked at the others in front of them and saw them getting into Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru's car. Sasuke smirked and knew it was the perfect plan to park his car far away from the others. He grabbed Sakura by the hand and quickly drags her towards his car.

"This way," he said. Sakura didn't know how to react, so she let him drag her. Little did they know, two pair of eyes were watching them. Both of them nodded at each other.

Sakura sat in the passenger seat and fasten her seat belt, and so did Sasuke who was smirking the whole event. Sakura thought Sasuke was going to drive behind his friends cars, but instead, he drove the opposite direction. Sakura looked out the window.

"Sasuke-san, are we going the wrong way?" Sakura said.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Then why did you go to the other direction?" she asked again.

"You ask too much," he said. "I'm taking you on a date, pinky."

"Eh?" Sakura said in surprised. "To where though?"

"You'll see," he replied. They drove all the way to a mansion with a big gate blocking it.

"Who is it?" said a speaker from the machine next to Sasuke's side of the wall.

"It's me," Sasuke replied.

"Yes, sir," said the speaker again. The gate opened and Sasuke drove in. Sakura smiled big in happiness. What she is seeing is a beautiful garden. Sasuke looked at her and saw her smile from the reflection of her window. Sasuke smiled a little.

**FLASH**

Sasuke was blinking and confused. Sakura saw a light behind her, so she turned around.

"Yay! I finally got a picture of Saucy-chan smiling!" said Jenny holding her cell phone and looking at the smiling Sasuke. She was at the back seat with Chloe and James beside her.

"J-Jenny-chan?" Sakura said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sasuke shouted while glaring at Jenny.

"Hehe, well, Chloe-chan and I saw you grabbed Saku-chan, so we both snuck into your car," said Jenny.

"But why is James-san here?" Sakura ask.

"Well, the funny thing about it is…" Chloe said.

"_Let's sneak into his car, just to make sure he doesn't try anything funny," said Chloe as she quickly power walked towards Sasuke's car._

"_Okay! Come on Sai-chan!" said Jenny and thought she grabbed Sai, but Sai was already in Naruto's car. So the owner of the wrist was James._

"And that is how Jenny dragged me in here," said James a little irritated.

"Sowwie James-chan," Jenny said with a nervous smile. Jenny grinned when she saw Sasuke's face. He was really furious and disappointed that his plan didn't work. But it was her, Chloe, and Sai's job to protect Sakura, I mean she is one of their favorite treasure. A few minutes, they finally arrived in front of the mansion.

"Wow, it's really big," Sakura said in amazement.

"Well, it's not as big as Saucy-chan's REAL mansion! I mean it's gigantic! No! It's a castle! The garden is so pretty too!" Jenny said and Sasuke sighed.

"Really?" said both Chloe and Sakura.

"MmHmm!" said Jenny as she closed her eyes and smile. "I can still remember it like it was yesterday."

"Well, today's today Jenny, so don't give a lot of details about it," said Sasuke irritably.

"Muu, Saucy-chan is a big meanie!" pouted Jenny. Chloe and Sakura giggled. All five of them got off the car. Then, Chloe's cell phone made a tone which means she received a text message from her friend. She took it out and read it and her eyes widen.

"What is it Chloe-chan?" said Sakura as she saw Chloe's expression. Chloe looked up at them and smiled.

"Anthony-kun's going to be land from the plane within two hours," Chloe said.

"Really?!" said both Sakura and Jenny in surprise. Chloe nodded. Jenny hugged Sakura happily.

"Yay! Hooray! I can't wait!" said Jenny. Sakura laughed at Jenny and so did Chloe. Sasuke and James smiled a little. Jenny glances at Sasuke within a second. Jenny smiled. Sasuke nodded and grinned a little. Jenny let go of Sakura and grabbed both hands of James and Chloe's.

"Come on guys! I want to show you something inside. It's really cool! Actually I'll give you guys the grand tour!" said Jenny as she dragged them in the mansion.

"_This is your only chance to prove to me,"_ Jenny thought.

"Wait, Jenny!" Chloe said but Jenny ignored her and kept dragging.

"Stop pulling hard," said James. Sakura was about to follow but a hand grabbed hers before she could take a step. She looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san?" said Sakura.

"Come on, I want to show you something," said Sasuke as he dragged her away from the mansion and in front a big silver gate the size of a one story height. Sakura just stared at it and confused. Sasuke pressed some numbers on a penal which makes beeping sounds. Then the door opens. Sakura stared at it in amazement. Sasuke looked at her at the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Sakura, welcome to my private garden," Sasuke said. Sakura slowly stepped in smiling big and twirl around gently to look at all the things in it. Sasuke followed her in and closed the door behind them.

"What you think?" Sasuke ask.

"It's beautiful," Sakura replied. What Sakura said was true. A lake, many kinds of trees, a bird bath and house, cute little animals running around, beautiful plants, and pretty butterflies. What caught her eyes was a swing tied to a tree trunk.

"When I was little, Jenny, Naruto, sometimes my brother, and I always play in this garden," said Sasuke.

"I wonder why, I mean this place is huge and beautiful," Sakura said.

"Glad you like it," Sasuke said. Sakura smiled at him.

"I should thank you for showing me this place," said Sakura.

"If you don't mind if I could sing a melody?" ask Sakura.

"Not at all," said Sasuke.

"Thank you," said Sakura.

Song is called "Amrita" by Yui Makino

Sakura closed her eyes and breathe in deep. Sasuke stared. Sakura begins to sing softly.

Kikasete natsukashii uta wo

**(Listen and you can hear the distant sound)**

tooku de kuchizusande

**(of someone humming a familiar song,)**

seinaru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni

**(like sacred nectar, like a dream)**  
sono naka de nemurasete

**(let me sleep surrounding by it)**

When animals starts hearing Sakura's song they started to surround her. 

Doushite sekai wa sakasa ni muryoku ni nagareteku no?

**(Why is the world being washed away in contradictions and helplessness?)**  
Yuuyake

**(At sunset,)**  
itsuka mita akane kumo

**(we always watched the madder-red clouds together)**  
soba ni irenai sono kawari ni

**(but you can't be with me anymore)**

Sakura let a tear slid down her cheek. Sasuke saw this but instead of comforting her, he kept on listening and stared at amazement.

Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte

**(When silver ran began to fall, I thought that it was part of me)**  
namida wo fuite

**(and I dried my tears)**

Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei

**(The shooting stars that rain straight down)**  
furitsudzukete sono kata ni amurita

**(on your body, on your shoulders, are amrita)**

Daichi ga naite iru yoru wo

**(Your heart and feel the nights)**  
kanjiru kokoro de ite

**(when the earth itself is crying)**

anata no kizuguchi ga itamu nara

**(if your wounds are hurting you)**  
sora ni negai no yumiya wo utsu

**(shoot your wish as an arrow up to the sky)**

Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte

**(When silver ran began to fall, I thought that it was part of me)**  
jikan wo tomete

**(Please stop the passing of time)**

Chiheisen hibiki wataru shizuku

**(The sound of raindrops echoes across the horizon,)**  
tashika na mono

**(something definite that,)**  
ano hibi ni amurita

**(in those days, was amrita)**

Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte

**(When silver ran began to fall, I thought that it was part of me)**  
namida wo fuite

**(and I dried my tears)**

Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei

**(Shooting stars are cascade straight down)**  
anata ni furu ame ni naru amrita

**(and become the rain that falls on you… amrita)**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and smiled at all the little animals and bent down to pet a squirrel. The cute animal let Sakura pet it. Sasuke was speechless at Sakura's incredible voice. It's like time stopped when she started singing. It felt so… relax.

"Sakura…" said Sasuke. When Sakura looked at him, he forgot what he had to say next.

"Yes, Sasuke-san?" ask Sakura.

"I…" started Sasuke.

"_Come on Uchiha, say it! Say what you need to say! Come on you can do it!"_ thought Sasuke.

"Sakura I think you were-" Sasuke was interrupted when the silver gate opened. Every animal sprang into the trees when the door opened. There, walking in was Jenny, Chloe, and James.

"We're back from the tour!" exclaim Jenny.

"That was fast," said Sakura.

"Yeah, it was because Jenny dragged us almost everywhere! We thought we were going to die!" said Chloe panting with James.

"But how did you guys get in? I mean it's impossible to get the password right," said Sasuke.

"I'm not that stupid Saucy-chan, its obvious the password is your elementary lunch number," said Jenny. James, Sakura, and Chloe sweat dropped.

"Pfft," said Sasuke.

"Anyways, we're here to pick up you guys, so we can pick up Anthony-kun!" Exclaim Jenny. She ran up to Sakura and grabbed her by the arm and drags her to Sasuke. She grabbed Sasuke and dragged both of them and running towards both James and Chloe whose eyes widen and was about to turn and run, but Jenny grabbed them too fast and dragged all four of toward a limo. She opens the door while the four was still being thrashing in the air.

"In you guys go!" said Jenny as she threw them on the seats while she sat between Sakura and James. "Driver, please take us to the airport," said Jenny politely and smiling. All four of them stared at Jenny like she was a maniac or something; James and Sakura scooted away from Jenny.

The five of them talked in the limo while driving to the airport. Sakura phone Sai and told him about Anthony. Sai told them he'll be there. After an hour of driving, everyone feel asleep except Sasuke and Sakura who were having a nice conversation. Sasuke was really fascinating about Sakura's childish manner, humor, and kindness.

"_I've never met anyone so pure before…" _thought Sasuke while he smiles at Sakura while she giggled.

"Hey Sasuke-sama, we're five minutes away now, so wake the others," said the driver. Sasuke nodded. Sakura shrugged Chloe up then James.

"Jenny, wake up," said Sasuke as he shrugged her shoulder a little too ruff.

"That's my ice cream!" said Jenny as she slapped Sasuke across the face hard which he fell backward. Sakura, Chloe, and James sweat dropped. Jenny opened her eyes and looked down at Sasuke.

"Saucy-chan, what are you doing down there?" ask Jenny. Sasuke got up (with the help of Sakura) and holding his cheek while glaring at Jenny.

"What am I doing down there? You freaking slap me!" shouted Sasuke. Jenny looked at him nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sowwie," she said.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

They arrived in front of the entrance and got off the limo. Sai and the others were already at the entrance waiting for them. Jenny ran in follow by Chloe and Sakura. James and Sasuke just walked in.

"Is he here yet?" ask Chloe.

"Oh, you mean," Sai stepped aside and reveal a boy with short black hair and his face was covered by a hat; he was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket on and long grey pants with white lines on the knees, "him?" said Sai grinning.

"Anthony-kun!" exclaimed Jenny as she threw herself on the boy. Sakura and Chloe eye-widen at the figure that Jenny's hugging. The boy put a hand on Jenny's head.

"It's nice to see you again Jenny-hime," said the boy. This time Jenny's eye-widen too and slowly look up at the person. The boys' eyes weren't black like Anthony's but instead it was crimson red. "But I'm not Anthony. I'm Chris," said Chris and smile down at Jenny.

**Woot! Finally finish! R&R plz! Remember, the more reviews the better.**


	4. OMG! WHY ARE YOU HERE!

Yay

**Yay, it's finally here! Enjoy! And Happy Birthday to me!**

OMG! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Why are you here?! Isn't Anthony-kun supposed to be here instead?!" Jenny shouted as she let go and backed up while pointing at Chris.

"Well, Anthony was sick and told me to go instead. So, I couldn't resist because I miss tormenting my favorite little hime," Chris said as he wore a smile on his face.

"That smile is pure evil!" jenny shouted as she took out her mallet and hit Chris on top of the head.

"Sai, who is that?" ask Naruto.

"That's Chris, one of our friends and also Jenny's enemy," answered Sai.

"Oh," said Naruto and looked at Chris. "Hey Chris, want to hang with us at the ramen shop?!"

Chris turns to Naruto and smiled. "Sure, I have nothing else to do," he said.

So the group went to the ramen shop. Shikamaru fell asleep, Ino chatted with Tenten, Naruto and Hinata were having a conversation, Neji glared at Naruto, Sakura talking to Sasuke, Chris and Jenny are having a argument, and James just stare at them.

"So, Sakura, what's the bond between Chris and Jenny, why does Jenny hate him, and how they met?" ask Sasuke.

"Whoa, Sasuke-kun, slow down," Sakura giggled, "Well, it all started when Jenny was a kindergarten. She was really shy until Chris came up to her and complimented her then takes her bunny doll. Jenny wanted back, but he wouldn't give it back. So it goes on to Elementary to Junior High to High School."

"I see…" Sasuke said. Sasuke stared at Sakura as she slurped up a string of noodle up into her mouth. When Sakura stared into Sasuke's gaze, it felt like only both of them were the only one's on this planet. Sakura slightly opened her mouth while Sasuke's mouth curved up into a smile which would make any girl faint. What they didn't know was that each second they lean closer and closer until a certain person interrupted the moment.

"Sakura-chan! Jenny-hime is giving me the silent treatment!" shouted Chris. Sasuke growled low so other people couldn't her it and glared at Chris. Sakura just giggled. "Please, Jenny-hime, I'm sorry! Turn around and talk to me."

"Humph!" Jenny said and smiled at James and started to chat with him.

"Ugh! I give up! I'm going to take a walk!" Chris declared, jumped off his seat, and headed into the park across from the ramen shop.

"Excuse me Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she hopped off and ran after Chris. Sasuke just stared at her back before it fad away. "Chris-kun, wait up!" Sakura shouted behind him.

Chris turned around and stopped until Sakura caught up. When she did, they both started walking side by side.

"So, tell me, why you really came?" ask Sakura.

Chris smiled. "You're really a smart girl, Sakura-chan." Chris looked up at the dark sky. "Why did I come to Japan?" he muttered to himself loud enough for Sakura to hear it.

"Well, for one thing for sure, you got to have a reason. Is it because you have a score to settle or is it to see someone?" Sakura ask.

"Probably…" said Chris.

"Is it Jenny-chan?" said Sakura.

Chris stopped in shocked; Sakura stopped to and stared at him. Chris started to chuckled then laughed. "I wonder…" Chris said and looked up at the sky too.

"So, it is Jenny-chan," Sakura said.

"I guess you're right," Chris says.

"Here's an advice, when we go back, why don't you confess to Jenny-chan how you really feel about her," suggested Sakura.

"That's not a bad idea, but I know, without a doubt, that I'll be nervous," Chris admitted.

"Come on, Chris-kun, you can do it," Sakura said as she smiles.

Chris smiles back. "Fine," he said.

As they walked back, they stopped walking and stared in shock what's in front of them by a few feet. Jenny and James kissed.

"_Oh, no!"_ thought Sakura as she slowly look at Chris. Only one thing that can describe what his mood is. Furious.

"Bwahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jenny shouted and started to spit out the germ that was on her lips and turn to glare at James who looked like it was no big deal. "Why did you do that?!"

"It's called a kiss and it's not that poisonous," he said calmly.

"You know what?!" she said. Before James could react, Jenny smacked him with a hammer on top of his head. "Take that! You know excuse for a person!" she shouted while her left eye is twitching.

"How dare he…" muttered Chris. Sakura looked at him and heard a low growl in his throat. Before Sakura could calm him down, Chris rushes over there.

"This can't be good," Sakura said as she ran after him.

Jenny glared at James while James stared at her boredly. Everyone was startled when Chris gripped James by the collar and punched him. James landed on the ground. "James-chan!" Jenny shouted and helped James up and glared at Chris. "Why did you punch him?!" Jenny demand.

"Because…" Chris started and lower his bangs to cover his eyes then looked at James with daggers, "Because he stole your first kiss!"

"Hmph… How pathetic," said James as he smirked at Chris.

"What did you say?!" said Chris.

"You heard me," said James. Chris growled.

"Okay! You two break it up!" said Tenten as she got between them.

"Not until he apologizes to Jenny!" complained Chris.

"Like I have to listen to you," James said.

"Why you!" Chris was about to charge at him and James was about to do the same thing when Sasuke, Sakura, Chloe, and Shikamaru restrained Chris while Hinata, Ino, Naruto, and Sai restrain James.

"Enough!" shouted Jenny. All of them stopped and looked at her. "You know what? If you both continue to fight, I don't want to hang out with both of you! Jerks!" Jenny said and ran off into the park.

"Wait, Jenny-chan!" shouted Chloe running after her following along the rest of the girls. The boys let go of James and Chris when they calmed down. They stared at them with disappointment. Both of them just stared at the ground, ashamed what they have heard from Jenny.

James picked himself up. "Hmph…" he said before leaving. After that, the rest of the boys followed the girls except Chris who's been lost in thought…

The next day was Saturday, Chris moved in with Sai.

Sakura woke up and look around and didn't see Jenny on her bed. Sakura thought she might be in the living room watching her favorite anime, but when she looked at the living room, there was no sight of Jenny. Sakura became a little suspicious and went to the Kitchen. No Jenny. Sakura was worried and panicking now. She went into her room and shrug Chloe up.

"Chloe-chan, wake up," Sakura said.

"Wha?" Chloe said while rubbing her eyes.

"Jenny-chan is missing," said Sakura.

Chloe gasp and sit up straight. "You serious?!" Chloe says almost yelling.

"I'm afraid so…" Sakura said.

**Yeah, I know, it's short, but I couldn't think of any other things! See you guys later.**


End file.
